ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Keywords (Season 4)
'Keywords (Season 4)' These keywords appear on some of the ability cards. Some cards do not have enough space for a full explanation so this page serves as a reference. 'Channeled' This ability requires 2 turns to fully cast. During the 'channel' time you cannot use other abilities, items, or attack. On the second turn the ability will go off and act as normal on your turn. If you take any damage or use an interrupt ability this will cancel the ability and it will not go off. Example: *'Turn 1:' you begin casting the ability. The Mana is spent on this turn. *'Turn 2:' The ability goes off. the player does not spend additional Mana this turn to cast it. 'Exhaust' This card can only be used once per turn. Once you have used the ability it is unusable until the next turn. This ability will regenerate at the start of your turn along with your Mana. 'Finisher' ' Currently Hunter, Marksmen, and Rogue Exclusive.' This ability is part of a combo system and may only be cast after a Starter and/or Linker ability is cast. Using this ability disables any unused combo cards for the turn. The combo is reset at the start of a players turn. 'Form' ' Currently Druid Exclusive.' A player may only use 1 form at a time. They must declare what form they are using at the start of their turn. Players do not regenerate Mana while in a form. To regenerate their Mana they must declare they are not using a form this turn. Forms do not cost Mana to enter. Some forms have additional abilities on them. Those abilities cost the Mana printed on the card. 'Interrupt' This ability can be used in reaction to an event. So long as the event meets the criteria on the card this ability can be cast as long as the player has Mana. This Mana counts against the player's current Mana pool, including the Mana they already spent on their turn. 'Linker' ' Currently Hunter, Marksmen, and Rogue Exclusive.' This ability is part of a combo system and may only be cast after a Starter ability has been cast, and before a Finisher ability is cast. 'Minion' ' Currently Warlock Exclusive.' This ability summons a creature on your side. This creature counts as a target and can be attacked and hit by AOE affects. Minions are always auto hit when attacked. Minion cards may only be used if the minion does not already exist on the field. EX: if a Warlock already has a Fear Demon, they cannot summon another Fear Demon until the one they have summoned is destroyed. 'Passive' This ability is treated as always being active and generally requires no 'Activating' on part of the player. 'Spirit' ' Currently Spirit Master Exclusive.' Spirits act as temporary buffs that have a high Mana cost to Summon and a low Mana cost to maintain. They do not have health and cannot be attacked. Example: *'Turn 1:' You summon a Soothing Spirit for 3 Mana. *'Turn 2:' To keep the spirit active you spend 1 Mana this turn. *'Turn 3:' Deciding you don't want to use all your Mana, you let the Spirit de-summon by not spending any Mana. Its effects are lost. 'Starter' ' Currently Hunter, Marksmen, and Rogue Exclusive.' This ability is part of a combo system and it begins the combo. It may only be cast after a Linker or Finisher ability is used.